


Bucky-Blue

by Nekos_Black_Rose_13



Series: Bucky-Blue [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nicknames, slight angst, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekos_Black_Rose_13/pseuds/Nekos_Black_Rose_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had the target centered in the scope, but the Asset didn't pull the trigger. Something about this target, Anthony Edward Stark, made him pause. Maybe it was the faked smile, or the posture. He wasn't sure. But that day the Asset didn't pull the trigger. Instead, he ran and began to protect what he'd been ordered to kill.</p>
<p>Tony Stark hadn't expected for some guy with a bionic arm to break into his house and ask him to repair it. But, that's what happened. And that how he came by the HYDRA defective with ice blue eyes that could convey an array of emotions or look as dead as a corpse's. He didn't have a name, so he called him 'Blue.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky-Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing anything WinterIron, I don't know if it's any good, but I hope you guys enjoy it. I had fun writing it.
> 
> Everything spoken in Russian is in _italics._
> 
> There is mentions of sex, but I didn't think it was hardcore enough to give it an 'M' or 'E' rating. Let me know if you think otherwise.

The order was simple. Kill Anthony Edward Stark, and make it look like an assassination. So the Asset had set up his sniper riffle on a high building, across the street from where Stark was going to be emerging. He'd seen pictures so it was easy to spot him as he exited the building and the paparazzi swarmed. He could still easily see Stark through the scope of his riffle, but something was making him pause and he didn't understand. 

Anthony Edward Stark was short, but he had presence. The Asset had seen his stats in his file. His height, weight, the general specs on his suit were all listed there, including a picture and minimum detail on the arc reactor. That was what his Handlers wanted. The arc reactor, and the technology behind it. There was something in his eyes that made the Asset pause, finger poised on the trigger. Something about the stiffness in his shoulders that forced him to stop from firing the round into his skull and ending his life. 

He lifted his head and opened both of his eyes, looking down at the scene without the scope. It looked like a swarm of hungry wolves surrounding a small animal with more wile than them from here. It stirred something in him that he didn't understand. He didn't want to kill this man. He wanted to protect him, and that urge was strong. Stronger than his fear of his Handlers. 

He waited until Stark was in his car and already on his way before putting his sniper riffle onto his back and following. He was hot wiring a random car in order to keep up with Stark's when he heard the click of a gun's hammer being pulled back. He froze and turned his head slightly. There stood one of his Handlers, and some of his men. 

" _You disobeyed. Come with me and accept your punishment_ ," He said firmly. The Asset looked between the Handler and the men. He slowly slid out of the car, acting as though he was going to comply. The Handler relaxed and pocketed his gun. Just before the Handler called for pick up, the Asset acted. Killing the small group of men was easy. 

He did it quickly, hot wired the car, and left. He followed Stark and kept an eye on him at all times, staying hidden in the shadows so that the shorter man never saw him. Every now and then, other Handlers would come and try to collect him, but he always killed them before they had the chance. The would not distract him from his current mission. 

It was a few months after he'd started following Stark that it happened. One of his former Handlers damaged his bionic arm extensively. The jolts of pain blurred the Asset's vision and he was barely able to get the upper hand and kill the Handler. Once he was done he looked down at his arm. There was a long gash down the bicep and the knife was embedded in his forearm. He gripped the handle and yanked it out, causing sparks to fly. Pain shot up his arm causing him to convulse slightly. 

He gripped the arm and gritted his teeth. There was only one person he could trust to fix it. He didn't know how. He'd only damage it more. The Asset looked towards the mansion where Stark was currently staying and reached up to remove his muzzle. He hoped that without it he would seem less intimidating, less of a threat. 

He made his way into mansion, easily disabling the security system and AI so no alarms went off. The layout of the house was easy to figure out and found his way into the workshop where Stark spent most of his time. The man wasn't there, so the Asset waited. He wouldn't have to wait long as Stark entered the workshop, one of his Iron Man gauntlets on, and his body tense. He spotted the Asset and leveled the gauntlet at him.

" _Help_ ," The Asset said quietly in Russian, hoping that Stark would understand. It was the only language he knew, and he knew Stark was technically a genius, but he didn't know if he knew any other language besides the one he spoke in. Stark paused, but he didn't lower the gauntlet. His eyes wandered the Asset until he saw the bionic arm. The Asset's metal fingers twitched and sparks flew from the hole in the forearm, causing him to flinch slightly. 

" _Who are you_?" Stark asked in Russian. The Asset had to stop himself from breathing a sigh of relief. 

" _The Asset is what I am called_ ," He replied, remaining still trying to seem as nonthreatening as possible. His shoulders were hunched and his head was lowered slightly, as though in submission. 

"What's your name?" Stark asked, moving further into the room, his eyes never leaving the Asset. 

The Asset struggled with the question. He didn't have an answer. He was only the Asset. He didn't have a name. 

" _I am the Asset_ ," He replied finally, licking his lips nervously. Had he answered wrong? Was there a name that Stark was looking for? Had he messed up? Was he going to be punished for answering wrong? Stark's frown turned confused and he tilted his head slightly.

" _Alright, no name then_ ," He said in English before switching back to Russian. " _Who do you work for_?" That was something that the Asset could answer.

" _No one. Not any more_ ," He said instantly, growing more confident as he continued with his answer. " _I defected from my previous Handlers in order to learn more about the target_." Stark's frown deepened and he moved closer to the Asset, studying him. Looking for lies or tells. The Asset kept eye contact with Stark, never looking away.

" _Who was your target, and who were your Handlers_?" Stark asked, standing directly in front of the Asset, gauntlet still raised. 

" _My target was Anthony Edward Stark. I was not given the names of my Handlers_ ," He answered. His bionic arm sparked again and he gritted his teeth to keep from wincing again. 

" _Do you know who they worked for_?" Stark asked, stepping closer. The Asset nodded.

" _HYDRA_ ," He answered before asked. " _The Asset defected from HYDRA to follow and learn more about the target Anthony Edward Stark, and to protect the target_." Stark sighed through his nose and slowly lowered the gauntlet. 

" _Let me get this straight_ ," He said, tilting his head and worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. The Asset had noticed this was a habit of Stark's when he was thinking deeply. " _HYDRA still exists. You were their...Asset. You were ordered to kill me, probably for my arc reactor._ " The Asset nodded in confirmation. " _You disobeyed, and have been following me...in order to protect me_." The Asset nodded again. " _You don't have a name, and...let me guess. Your robot arm got fucked up in a fight with your former Handlers_." 

" _Affirmative_ ," The Asset answered with a small nod. Stark sighed heavily and ran his bare hand through his hair, mussing it and making it stand up in places. 

" _You broke into my house, dismantled my AI, and now you're asking me to fix your arm_ ," Stark continued, biting on his lip again. The Asset nodded. " _Well...fine. But I'm fixing my AI first_." 

After fixing JARVIS and explaining what had happened to the AI, Stark went to work on the Asset's arm. He grew more careful after the first wince and clenched fist. The Asset didn't understand why Stark was being careful. None of his other Handlers had ever been careful when fixing his arm after it had been damaged on a mission. The Asset found that Stark talked a lot, but he enjoyed listening to the man speak. It was a strangely comforting sound. 

"They didn't even waterproof this thing? Bastards," Stark was muttering as he went through the drawers at one of his work station. He found what he was looking for and made a small sound of triumph before returning to where the Asset sat and going back to work. When he was done the arm was completely fixed, waterproofed, and the ventilation system didn't stick. " _What do you think, Blue_?" 

The Asset looked up at Stark with a small frown at the name. Was he talking to him? Or was one of the robots wandering around named 'Blue'? Stark smirked at him, his arms crossed over his chest, blocking the blue glow of the arc reactor in his chest. 

" _Yes, I'm talking to you,_ " Stark confirmed at the Asset's look of confusion. 

" _It is working properly. Thank you_ ," The Asset said, standing from his seat. He was quiet for a moment before he licked his lips and asked, " _Why did you call me 'Blue'_?" 

" _If you're gonna be staying here, I'm not gonna call you 'The Asset'_ ," Stark answered, putting finger quotes around his title. This only added to the Asset's confusion. " _Look, you've been following me around for...how long now?_ " 

" _Three months, two weeks and four days_ ," The Asset answered, counting back the time he'd spent on the run from Handlers and following Stark's every step. 

" _Exactly. You said you wanted to protect me, right_?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow at him. The Asset nodded. " _What better way to do that then being right next to me practically 24/7_?" 

" _You will allow me to do that_?" The Asset asked. Stark nodded. 

" _Yeah, but I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you. I don't trust you, but I'm willing to give you a chance_ ," Stark said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. " _I don't like the idea of calling you 'Asset.' You're a human being, not a weapon or tool. So, until I figure out who you are and what HYDRA did to you, I'm calling you 'Blue,' and you can call me 'Tony.' Deal?_ " He stuck out his hand to shake and the Asset-no...Blue took it. Tony grinned at him as they shook on their deal and then started getting to work on finding out who Blue really was. 

~~~

It had been two months since Blue had started to live with Tony Stark as his body guard, and a few things had started to change. For starters, Blue was learning English. He was doing well, but some of the more complicated words were still eluding him. Tony had asked if he could repaint the red star on his bionic arm's shoulder, and after given permission, had painted it a pale blue with a golden outline. 

After the first time HYDRA had tracked Blue to Tony Stark, Blue became increasingly paranoid about the security of Tony's homes, worried that his skills and Tony's armor wouldn't be enough to protect the genius. He'd been able to slip in virtually undetected, and there were others who could do the same. He'd brought his concerns to Tony and they'd upgraded the system until the only ones who could penetrate it where himself and Blue. It had also kick-started Tony's plans to take down HYDRA and find out everything he could about the Winter Soldier program. 

So far, they'd had little to no luck. Even Tony's efforts to find out who Blue really was were turning out to be fruitless. However, that didn't seem to stop him. At ever wall he came across, Blue would see that calculating, far away look in Tony's big, brown eyes and knew he wasn't giving up yet. He would ponder and think until he'd figure out a new angle and have JARVIS look for Blue's identity from that. 

Blue became Tony's constant shadow. Pepper had been wary of him, and still was. She had warned him once that if he ever harmed Tony she would kill him with her bare hands. His own answer had surprised him. 

"I never would. But if I did, please. Keep your word." He'd said it in perfect English, a strange accent he hadn't heard from himself slipping into the words. As he'd said it his chest had tightened strangely, and the look she'd given him was even stranger. He didn't understand the emotions that ran through him. He'd never been awake, outside of the cryo-chamber, for this long. It confused him. 

Rhodey had given him the same lecture, except when Blue had gone to answer, the older man had stopped him. 

"No. Don't give me that lengthy bullshit you gave Pepper," He'd said, cutting him off before the words left his mouth. "Hurt him and I'll kill you. Do you understand?" The look in the soldier's eyes told Blue just how serious he was and he'd nodded.

"Yes," He answered quietly, the tightness that he'd felt before returning. It hurt, made it feel like he couldn't breathe. Rhodey watched him, searching his eyes for something. Whatever he found there must have satisfied him because he nodded.

"Good. Now come on. We'd better catch up with Tony before he drinks the whole bar." 

Whenever they completed a mission together, there was no chair waiting for him. Just a glass of scotch or demanding that Tony sit still long enough for him to patch him up. He wasn't the best at giving first-aid, but he got better at it as the weeks went by. He learned that Tony was accident prone when he was in the workshop and that added to his paranoia. 

Sometimes Tony went days without sleeping, which worried Blue. He drew the line at fifty-two hours without sleep and practically demanded that Tony get some rest. He had been fearful that his demand would result in punishment, but Tony had looked at him with wide brown eyes, stilling his movements completely by the fear written in them. He knew about the cave in Afghanistan, knew how it still haunted his Hand-...his friend. 

"Please Tony," He'd insisted quietly after seeing the look in Tony's eyes. "You need sleep. You're gonna kill yourself like this." There was the accent again. He had no idea where it came from, but he could hear it. Tony was doing that thing again, where he worried his bottom lip between his teeth, his eyes flickering around the workshop before returning to Blue's. 

"Yeah. Yeah, okay," He finally conceded with a heavy sigh. He dropped the wrench he'd been using to work on one of the Iron Man suits onto a worktable and headed out. He stopped and spun around on his heel to look at Blue. "Just-...do me a favor. Stay in the room with me?" Blue tilted his head with a small, confused frown. 

"Sure," He replied with a small nod, following Tony out of the workshop and up to his bedroom. Tony undressed until he was in his boxers and curled up under the sheets, looking over at Blue. He patted the bed beside him and Blue moved to sit down on the bed, taking off his boots. He scooted up until he was sitting against the headboard above the covers. Tony scooted closer until his head was firmly planted in Blue's lap. 

"Thanks, Blue," He murmured softly, his hand curling into Blue's shirt slightly. Blue just nodded and relaxed, watching at Tony fell asleep. 

It would be a few hours later when the nightmares hit. Blue had seen them before, and they got worse when Tony woke up, morphing into panic attacks and screams. He gently wrapped his arm around Tony and shook him awake, whispering his name. Tony jerked awake and would've scrambled his way off the bed in order to cram himself into a corner if Blue hadn't been there. Blue pulled him into his lap and rocked him gently, holding him tightly. He breathed deeply and it didn't take long for Tony to calm down and start breathing with him. 

"You're okay, Tone," Blue said, petting his hair once he'd started to calm down. He didn't quite remember when he'd started calling Tony 'Tone', but the nickname had made the engineer laugh so it had stayed. Once Tony was calm enough to sleep he'd insisted that Blue lay down with him. The assassin hesitated before laying down beside him and found himself with an armful of Tony. The smaller man curled up against his side with his head laying on his chest, and fell asleep quickly, leaving Blue to lay there in the dark with knots in his stomach and an invisible weight on his chest that made his heart pound. 

He looked down at Tony and brushed his fingers gently through his hair. The way Tony mumbled and snuggled closer made Blue's heart skip a beat, and he felt so warm. He liked the warmth, so he held Tony closer and relaxed. He sighed softly to himself, letting his eyes slip closed. He could get used to this. 

~~~

Tony was sleeping more, with Blue as a permanent cuddle buddy, and his nightmares were plaguing him less and less. But the palladium poisoning, plus Ivan Vanko, plus 'Rushman' (Blue didn't trust her at all), plus Justin Hammer threw everything into chaos for the pair. Rhodey being an ass and stealing one of the suits hadn't helped. The appearance of Nick Fury certainly didn't help either, nor did the reveal that 'Rushman' was actually Natasha Romanoff. 

Tony had been given some of his father's things when he and Blue were put on lock down, and as they were going through them, Tony had an epiphany and the palladium problem was solved, but the Ivan problem hadn't gone away yet. Nor had the Justin Hammer problem. Once all the problems were sorted out (with a bunch of explosions along the way), Blue had acted purely on impulse and kissed Tony. 

For the majority of the palladium/Fury/Vanko/Hammer incident, he'd been scared more than he'd ever been before. He'd thought that he'd loose Tony-the one person who'd made him feel like a human instead of a weapon. His reaction when Tony had landed on his roof hadn't been logical in the slightest, but that gut wrenching, chest crushing, heart pounding emotion had returned with a vengeance when he saw that glimmer of red and gold flying towards him, out of the wreckage. He hadn't realized he was shaking until Tony had flipped up the face place and he'd kissed him for all he was worth, gripping the sides of the helmet so that he couldn't get away. He'd probably caused a dent with his bionic arm from how tightly he was holding him. 

When he pulled back he suddenly realized what he'd done and his eyes widened. Tony was blinking rapidly at him with a look of awe, his lips moist and pink and-fuck it. He had to kiss him again and nibble on that fucking bottom lip that Tony kept chewing on when he thought, and suck on that infuriating tongue that darted out to wet his lips when he was nervous. This time Tony kissed back, wrapping his arms around Blue and pulling him closer and moaning into his mouth. Tony knew how to work his mouth around words and he definitely knew how to kiss someone breathless. 

Someone cleared their throat and they pulled apart, both panting from the left over adrenaline of the fight and the kiss. ...Mostly the kiss probably. Rhodey was standing on the other end of the roof with a little smirk on his face.

"Hi. Interrupting?" He said, quirking an eyebrow. 

"N-" Blue started, only for Tony to interrupt him.

"Yeah. Gotta lot to talk about, and more kissing. Find your own roof," He said, waving Rhodey off. The man laughed and shook his head, lowering the face plate of his helmet. 

"See ya," He said, before flying off. Probably to his own roof, but neither of them really cared at the moment. 

"I'm sorry," Blue said, stepping back and letting go of Tony. "I-I don't know what came over me." Tony moved towards him and cupped his face in his hands, turning him towards him. He looked just as scared as Blue felt, licking his lips in that nervous way he did. 

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you've got this weird emotion roiling around in you? Kinda like you've got knots in your stomach and you can't get enough air in your lungs?" He said, searching Blue's eyes. Blue nodded. 

"Yeah," He said, placing his flesh and blood hand over his chest, where his heart was. "And my heart won't stop pounding. I-...Tony, I thought I was gonna loose you." Tony smiled at him, and it wasn't one of the ones he plastered on for the cameras, or the tight one he wore when he was trying to cover up how depressed he was. It was a real, true, amazing, whole-face-glowing, Tony Stark smile.

"I've got that feeling too," He said, wrapping his arms around Blue's shoulders. Blue wrapped his own arms around Tony's waist and hugged him tightly. "I thought you were gonna get caught in the blast, but...I'm so glad you didn't, Blue. I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"I tried to take him out before you and Rhodey had to do that," Blue said, his grip tightening. "But I couldn't get a clear shot without hitting either of you and I couldn't take that risk." 

"Shh. It's okay," Tony said, petting his hair. "Let's go home. I'm tired, I want a drink, more kisses, and major cuddling." Blue laughed and nodded. 

"Yeah. Let's go home," He said, finally pulling himself away from Tony long enough to get a proper hold on the suit so that the engineer could fly them home. 

~~~

Tony was declined for the Avenger's Initiative, and so as Blue, but that didn't really matter. They would be kept on SHIELD's list for intel and advice, so that was something. Tony was designing a self sufficient tower in New York, and Pepper was spending a lot of time with them, teasing them about how adorable it was when Tony would plop down into Blue's lap. It was fun, and they were happy. 

Their relationship progressed steadily with dates and home cooked meals. Blue discovered that he was a fairly decent cook. Tony loved his food, especially the different pastas made from scratch. Tony also loved to cling to Blue from behind while he was cooking. He didn't mind, and actually loved the physical contact. It was amazing how much he felt more human. 

Tony would cut his hair when it started getting too long and liked to braid it when they watched movies together. All in all, their life was relaxing and everything Blue could ever want. Their private life in the bedroom was absolutely amazing, despite Blue's nerves during their first time. 

Blue learned that Tony's nipples were extremely sensitive and that playing with them and excessive amount brought the engineer so close to orgasm that he was squirming and begging for it by the time he was through. Tony found out that Blue loved it when he clawed at his back, causing his hips to stutter and pick up the pace. Blue loved the sounds he could get out of Tony as he teased him, or hit just the right angle. 

Stark Tower was finally completed and everything seemed perfect...until Phil Coulson walked in and gave Tony all the files on the Avengers and the Tesseract. Then Germany happened. And Captain America. 

The man had looked at Blue like he was seeing a ghost, staring at him after they'd gotten Loki onto the quinjet. He'd called him 'Bucky.' Tony had frowned and looked between the two of them. Blue was looking at the Captain-Steve was his name-in utter confusion and looked to Tony for clarification, but he looked just as confused. 

It wasn't until after Thor had dropped out of the sky, the resulting fight after he'd taken Loki, and then they'd ended up on the helicarrier that introductions had been made. Steve was still looking at Blue like he was a ghost. Tony, Bruce, and Blue had been in the lab looking at the 'glowstick of destiny' when Steve had come in looking ready to wage war. 

"Stark. What the hell did you do to Bucky?" Was his way of saying 'hi.' The repeated reference of himself as 'Bucky' confused Blue to no end. 

"Uh...Sorry, Cap. I don't know what you're going on about, but I didn't do anything to anyone called 'Bucky,'" Tony said, tossing another blueberry into his mouth. "Blue's always been Blue, so...I think you got the wrong guy." 

"No. I don't," Steve said, looking Blue over. "...Do you really not remember me?" Blue shook his head and Steve's shoulders sagged. He looked at Stark. "Alright, what happened?"

Tony went on to explain how Blue had been a HYDRA asset for he didn't know how long, and then deffected and everything that happened up until that point. He was kind enough to leave out the sexual details, but he didn't leave out how they'd ended up as lovers. Steve's jaw twitched, and he looked at Blue.

"Is this true?" He asked. 

"Every word," Blue answered, snagged the bag of blueberries from Tony and popping a few into his mouth. He smirked at the indignant noise Tony made when the bag was grabbed and held it out of his reach when the engineer tried to get it back. 

"Blue, come on," Tony whined, resting his chin on Blue's shoulder. Blue snickered and handed the bag back before stealing a kiss. Steve watched them with a strange expression on his face before shaking his head and returning back to business. 

~~~

Things had gone as smoothly as things could go with a team fresh out of the packaging...so to speak. Loki was defeated and he and Thor returned to Asgard. The Tower had some missing windows and floors that needed redoing, but all in all, it was still in tact. Tony had already started planning on the remodeling. It would no longer be just 'Stark Tower.' It was going to be the Avengers Tower. An HQ and home for all of them, each with their own floor. Tony and Blue were going to share the penthouse, of course. That had always been the plan. 

While the construction was underway, Tony dug up all he could on James Buchanan Barnes. Steve was thankful, but Blue could tell that Tony was nervous. He shifted more often, drank more coffee, and he kept biting and licking his lips. When he'd finally gathered all that he could, he'd come to Blue with a Stark pad clenched to his chest. 

"Hey Blue," He said, offering him a tight smile. Blue wrapped his arms around him and kissed him slowly. 

"No matter what's in that file, I'm still gonna be your Blue," He murmured softly against his lips, rocking them like they were dancing. "Don't worry so much, Tone. You'll always be my fella." Tony chuckled softly.

"I love it when you call me that," He said, shifting to rest his forehead on Blue's shoulder. Blue made no move to take the pad from Tony. He waited until it was handed to him and set it aside. Right now he just wanted to spend some time with Tony and comfort him. 

It wasn't until three days later when the renovations on the Tower had been completed, and Tony was down in his workshop that Blue even looked at the file. He read everything there, and slowly memories started to come back. Being a kid in Brooklyn-that was the weird accent he could never place-with a small, sickly looking Steve. Being grown and at war, and there was Steve again, looking like he had when he'd first seen him in Germany. Then the fall. HYDRA. The people he'd killed. 

He hadn't noticed he was on the floor and hyperventilating until Tony was there, hands brushing his hair out of his face and cupping his cheeks. He was saying something, his mouth moving quickly. 

"Blue? Come on, Blue. It's okay. What's wrong? What happened?" Tony asked, moving closer and wrapping his arms around Bl-no, his name was Bucky. He was Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes. Bucky Barnes. That's who he was. "Blue? Blue, talk to be, baby." 

"Bucky. My name is BUCKY," He shouted, shoving Tony away from him so hard he tumbled across the floor. Bucky's fists were clenched and he was still breathing hard, his heart hammering in his chest like it wanted to break free. "My name isn't fucking Blue! It's Bucky!" He didn't know what had come over him.  
Tony was staring at him with wide, brown eyes full of hurt and sadness, and it was gone in a flash as Tony stood up, his expression guarded. He licked his lips and bit down on the corner of his bottom lip. Shit. Bucky knew that look, but he was too worked up to care. 

"You don't fuckin' know shit, Stark! What the hell have you even been doing to me, huh? Using me as some kind of body guard? Like I'm some fucking lapdog?" He shouted at him, fists clenching at his sides as he stood up. 

"No! You know I didn't! I've been trying to find out who you were since we met! I wanted you to have your life ba-" 

"Bullshit!" Bucky shouted, cutting him off. "That's bullshit and you fucking know it! You said you were gonna find this shit out! But you didn't find shit! All those fucking programs you ran to supposedly try and find out who I was didn't find shit! You're a fucking liar and you know it! Everyone knows it!" Tony just stared at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but snapped it shut and clenched his jaw. The corner of his bottom lip was between his teeth again. 

"Yeah. Hit the nail on the head there," He said, turning on his heel and heading towards the elevator. Bucky watched him go, throwing more insults and accusations until the doors shut and he was left standing in the penthouse living room alone. 

Steve came up to the penthouse not long after to find Bucky pacing, going through the file again. He watched him for a while with a frown before going up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Bucky whirled on him, thinking it was Tony, an apology or more insults already on his tongue. He wasn't sure which. 

"Oh...hi," He said, looking back down at the Stark pad. "Thought you were Tony." Steve offered him a small smile and squeezed his shoulder before letting go. 

"No. JARVIS said he's locked himself in the workshop. Won't even let Bruce in," He said pushing his hands into his pockets. That didn't sit well with Bucky at all. "So...Tony said you remember everything?" Bucky shook his head. 

"Just...snippits, and the assassinations," He said quietly, looking down at his hands. "I-...Tony should've been able to fine all of this stuff before you told him who I was. Why didn't he?" Steve sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know. Ask JARVIS, he probably knows," The blond said. "But...um, JARVIS told me that you're gonna be moving into my floor." Bucky's eyes widened. 

"What?! Wh-why?!" He asked, feeling both enraged, upset, and utterly confused. He looked up at the ceiling. "JARVIS why am I moving to Steve's floor?" 

"Sir believes that you will feel more comfortable there Master Blue," JARVIS chimed. "Pardon me. _Master Barnes_." Bucky frowned at the clipped tone the AI was taking with him. 

"Wait. Tony thinks tha-...oh," Bucky stopped himself and looked down at the Stark pad in his hands, placing it carefully on the coffee table before he ended up breaking it with how tightly he was holding it. "Yeah...I'll just go and grab my things." He walked into the bedroom and looked around. The bed hadn't been made yet and there were some clothes scattered on the ground. Both his and Tony's. He sat down on the bed, a heavy feeling in his chest. This time he knew what it was. Regret. 

All those things he'd said to Tony, yelliing at him when he was just trying to help him. For nearly two years now, maybe longer, Tony had only known him as 'Blue.' That'd been the name he'd given him because of his eyes. According to Tony he expressed everything through his eyes. He'd accused Tony of using him, of not actually looking for his real name and past. He knew that wasn't true. Tony had put a lot of time and resources into trying to find out for him.

"JARVIS? Can you pull up the Blue Identity files?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling. Without giving an answer, the AI did as asked, pulling them up on the screen. There was a picture of him in a facial recognition program going through every face recorded across the world over the last forty years. 

Every few months when they didn't find anything Tony would extend the time frame a few years. That was why they'd never found anything. They hadn't reached the seventy year marker yet. If they had, they may have found something in a WWII documentary on the Howling Commandos. 

"Fuck. I've gotta go talk to Tony," He said standing up and heading towards the door. 

"I'm sorry, Master Barnes. But Sir has restricted all access to the workshop," JARVIS chimed. Bucky paused and looked up at one of the cameras outside the bedroom. "Including yours. Your entry codes have been revoked." 

"I don't care," He said, continuing out into the main living area and towards the elevator. 

"Um...Bucky? I think you're forgetting your things?" Steve said with a small frown, jerking his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the bedroom. 

"Nope. Not movin' out," He said, leaning back against the elevator wall just as the doors slid shut. He ordered JARVIS to take him down to the workshop, not caring if Tony had revoked his access. The AI did as he was told, but it took quite a bit of convincing. When he got down to the floor of Tony's workshop he found the glass windows completely blacked out and, just as JARVIS had said, his access code was denied. 

"He knows I'm here, doesn't he JARVIS? You told him?" Bucky asked, looking up at the camera. 

"I informed Sir before you arrived, Master Barnes," The AI answered. Bucky ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it lightly before letting go. 

"Can you put the video feed from this camera up on one of the screens in there?" He asked, pointing to the camera he was looking at. "I really need to talk to him. It's important, Jarv." 

"...Very well," JARVIS conceded. "The video feed is playing, but I can't guarantee that you have much time." 

"Thanks," Bucky said before licking his lips and looking into the camera again. "Tone? Please let me in? I'm sorry...I didn't mean what I said, I know you've been trying since we met to find out my past and what had happened to me, before HYDRA. I'm so sorry, Tony. I know 'sorry' isn't enough, but it's all I can do from here. Please...just let me in so we can talk?" 

"Master Barnes, Sir cut the video feed half way through," JARVIS informed. Bucky sighed and leaned back against the wall beside the elevator. 

"How far did I get before he cut it?" He asked, looking down at the floor. 

"I believe you were in the middle of 'I'm so sorry' when he manually disabled the screen," The AI informed. Bucky sighed again and crossed his arms over his chest. It looked more like he was hugging himself to try and keep together. His heart ached and he felt like nothing would be right again if he didn't get to apologize to Tony in person. 

He heard the door to the workshop open and looked up to see Tony standing there glaring at him. But he didn't look any better than Bucky felt. He looked like he'd been crying. His eyes were red rimmed and slightly puffy and his bottom lip was slightly bleeding where he'd bitten it too hard. 

"What do you-," Tony started but was cut off when Bucky grabbed him and pulled him into his arms, holding him tight enough to leave bruises. Tony let out a strangled sound and he loosened his grip. 

"I'm sorry, Tone," He murmured, burying his face in the engineer's shoulder. "I didn't mean it. I said I was till gonna be your 'Blue' no matter what was in that file but then I went and threw it all in your face. I'm so sorry. You've done nothing but been good to me. Gave me a home after I broke into yours and let me stay by your side even when you didn't trust me. I-" 

"Shut up," Tony snapped, wrapping his arms around Bucky and holding him close. "I know you didn't mean it...but it fucking hurt, hearing you say all of that. I knew it'd be hard, finding out you had a life before HYDRA. Finding out that you'd had a life before all of that. Had friends and family that missed you. People you'd never see again." Bucky didn't realize he was crying until the sob ripped its way out of his throat. He just held Tony tighter. 

"Please...don't stop callin' me 'Blue'?" He requested gently. Tony laughed softly, and it sounded like relief. He relaxed in Bucky's hold and nuzzled against his neck lightly.

"I won't...but I'm gonna try and call you 'Bucky' too," He said, his voice tight with emotion. "'Cause that is who you are, even if you are still my Blue. ...Am I still your fella?" Bucky laughed softly and nodded, pulling back just enough to kiss Tony's cheek. 

"Yeah, you're still my fella," He said, smiling softly. "...Now I get why you called me 'Brooklyn Boy' some times." Tony laughed again and pulled back enough to look up at him, gently wiping the tears from Bucky's face.

"Yeah. You've got a bit of a Brooklyn accent," He said, tilting his head in that cute way that made Bucky want to kiss him. Which, he did. Long and slow, but Tony still managed to murmur, "Comes out a lot when you're pissed off, or worried, or upset. Or a mixture of all of those things," before he could completely shut him up. 

"Remember that stomach in knots, tight chested, heart pounding feeling I kept getting around you before? That kinda morphed into a more heart pounding, warm, knees knockin' feeling after a while?" Bucky asked, resting his forehead against Tony's. 

"Yeah. Still get that when I'm around you," Tony said with a small nod. "Got it right now, with a really, really big dose of relief mixed in too." Bucky laughed softly and nodded in agreement. He had that feeling then too. 

"Figuring out who I was and remembering and all kinda helped me figure out what it was finally," He said, cupping Tony's cheek gently in his metal hand. "After the panic and anger wore off." 

"Yeah?" Tony asked, quirking an eyebrow, his heart starting to pound. Bucky leaned in, his lips brushing against Tony's softly

"I love you," The ex-assassin whispered against the engineer's lips, just before kissing him deeply. Tony whimpered softly and clung to him, melting into the kiss. 

"Love you too," Tony finally got out when they parted. "My Bucky-Blue."

**Author's Note:**

> So...I know the ending was pretty rushed, and I'm really sorry about that. I was running out of steam and wanted to finish it. I hope it turned out okay, and I suck at endings. Let me know what you guys thought in the comments :3


End file.
